As the technology of consumer electronics is developed over times, multimedia becomes a basic requirement in many application fields. The video output device is one of multimedia equipments. There are various types of video output device in the market, such as LCD projector, CRT projector, slide projector, video player, etc. The operation of projector is usually restricted by its surrounding environment, such as distance and projecting angle between screen and projector, height of platform supporting the projector, flatness of the platform, etc. Therefore, the height of projector is preferably adjustable to comply with the restrain of environment. Several prior art height adjustment mechanisms are provided to address this problem.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a projector 100 with prior art adjustment apparatus. The adjustment mechanism of projector 100 includes a base 110, a rack 104, and a bolt 114. The base 110 stands on the platform 102 to support the weight of projector 100. The height of projector is adjusted by rotating the base 108. However, the friction between the base 110 and the platform 102 makes it difficult to rotate the base 108. Moreover, the adjustment process is time consuming and in-efficient.
Some other adjustment mechanisms are disclosed along with other problems, such as mechanical complexity, assembly difficulty, etc. Moreover, the trend of consumer electronics tends to provide slimmer and lighter products, which require smaller components and better arrangement inside the apparatus.
As described above, it is advantageous to provide a height-adjustable apparatus with simple mechanism and small size to allow the user easily adjusting the height of the apparatus.